


I Forgive You

by OECS



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (kinda), M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OECS/pseuds/OECS
Summary: Two lovers were ready to take the next step in their life. Or at least, one of them was





	I Forgive You

Regret and sadness quickly shuddered through every bone in his body. Seeing him again left an unpleasant feeling crawling through Kihyun while the feeling of guilt bubbled inside of him. The kind of guilt you feel when you know you did something very wrong but don't what to do to fix it. The overpowering mindset of wanting to run away from the mess you made and hoping someone else will pick up the pieces you left scattered around behind you.

The calm he felt before has vanished as Kihyun watches the man he hadn't seen for a year is walking towards the one place he goes to get away. The sun is setting over the horizon as a numb feeling trickles down his body, the 24 year old quickly gathers his belongings while trying to stay relaxed. Kihyun attempts to make his way back to his car before a gentle, familiar voice slices through the sound of the crashing waves against the shore.

"Kihyun?"

His feet halt in place as if he stepped in quicksand. He turns his head and the rest of his body follows to face the man he abandoned on the most important day of their lives and stares as the other approaches. Once in a close enough proximity, a faint smell enters Kihyuns space. Coconut scented body wash and cologne sprayed on the mans jacket forces him to think of the past. A hesitant greeting slides through Kihyuns lips while he tries to calm his feelings down.

"Hi, Hoseok."

As the name escaped Kihyuns mouth, an onslaught of precious memories clouded his mind. Things were exciting and easy, the two were happy and content with everything they had together. He woke up every morning next to the man that made his heart flutter, the man who could brighten his day with his smile alone, the man who could do no wrong. The older runs his hand through his hair before beginning a conversation with the younger man.

"Hello, Kihyun. I'm a bit surprised to see you here... how's everything been?"

All of his muscles ease simultaneously due to the soothing voice his lover used whenever he knew his fiance was uncomfortable. He relaxes, puts his belongings down to the sides of his feet and lets out heavier exhale than he expected.

"Everything has been... ok. As good as it can get after what happened."

Kihyun is visibly saddening in demeanor at the thought of what he did to such an undeserving man. What did Hoseok do to be left worried and embarrassed in front of not only his friends and family but Kihyuns? What did Kihyun do to deserve to be standing in Hoseoks presence? Even though Kihyun was the one who didn't want to start a conversation, he now feels he owes Hoseok an explanation. The younger collects his feelings before continuing speaking.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, I'm sorry Hoseok for doing what I had done to you. I'm sorry for abandoning you and leaving you to tell explain to people what I did. I'm sorry for being scared and running away. I'm sorry for not even attempting to explain myself. I'm sorry for everything I did."

He feels a knot rising in his throat and tears threatening to flow uncontrollably. It is impossible to count how many times Kihyun had run the same day over in his head, and every time he wanted to reach out to Hoseok he felt he was too angry at the younger to even bother answering the phone. He beat himself up day and night for being such an idiot, he let the fear of commitment get the better of him, get the better of something so precious.

"I accept your apologies," Hoseok began as he adjusted his stance "I'm glad you're telling me this, and don't worry about the past. We're here now and that is all that matters."

No matter what his ex lover says, it won't shake the idea that has been burnt into Kihyuns mind. He fucked up. He did something no one should have to experience. Hoseok noticed the younger beginning to hang his head down. He quickly steps closer, taking the sleeves of his jacket and wiping away the water brimming Kihyuns lash line.

"All I've been doing is worrying about me leaving you alone." Kihyun lets out quickly before taking a breath and proceeding. "You have done nothing wrong for me to disapear without a word and not hear anything from me for so long."

"It's okay, Ki. I've gotten over how painful the heartbreak felt and realized It was my fault. I pressured you into something you weren't one hundred percent comfortable with."

Kihyun stares directly into the chocolate brown eyes before him in disbelief. How is it possible for someone to be disrespected to terribly, be willing to hear the offenders side, and still put the blame on himself?

"Why are you here? Why did you approach me? Why are you still the same lovable person I fell head over heels for even after the crime I committed?"

Without any hesitation the older man let the next few words glide smoothly across the open air and caress Kihyuns ears.

"Because I still love you."

The whole world froze around Kihyun. The waves stopped moving, birds stopped making their way across the sky, everything and everyone was on pause and the only thing that could be heard was the pounding of the younger mans heart.

He breaks eye contact and everything is back in motion. Out of all the time he spent reflecting on his mistake, the thought never crossed his mind 'Maybe he still loves me.'

They pull close together, chest to chest with arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. This time Kihyun doesn't hold back the stinging feeling his eyes are inflicting on him, he lets the tears flow down his cheeks onto the others jacket. Kihyun wipes the tears away and whispers into the older mans ear.

"I love you too, Hoseok."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so all I ask is be go easy on me, and any feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading it! also I truly don't know what to tag this as so any help with that would be amazing


End file.
